Better is subjective
by bullseyethefox
Summary: Morty comes to the conclusion that everyone would be "better" without him. (Trigger warning: suicide.)


It had all started with fun adventures. Adventures, like dogs taking over the world. Normal things that you'd see in movie about time travel and science. The movies were pretty accurate, except for the happy endings. Science never ended happily. This was something Morty had learned after his grandpa Rick had started taking him on adventures. But Rick never cared about Morty's well-being, just about how having Morty around could benefit him. Morty still always had some fun on these adventures. Until he got to lead one. It was pretty normal, and how one should go. Until he went into the bathroom. He could still vividly remember the feeling of fear, the feeling that this was all his fault for wanting to be on this adventure anyways. He was going to get raped and it was all his fault. The only thing he could think to do was to try to get away, kicking the jelly bean man as hard as he could, and then smashing his head in between the toilet bowl and the seat, and then getting out as soon as he could. This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have gone into the bathroom. He had told Rick that he just wanted to go home, bracing himself for sarcastic remarks or prying. But nothing. Rick just told him that they would finish the adventure the way Morty wanted to, and even apologized. This was the first time Morty had felt like he was more than just a sidekick.

After that, things started to get increasingly hostile around the house. His parents were arguing more and more, eventually getting so bad that it was obvious they weren't going to stay together. But he was in denial. He wanted his parents to stay together, and to keep the whole family together and safe. In the back of Morty's mind, however, he knew that wouldn't happen. It was over. Prolonging it just made it worse. Even though Morty knew this, he still could not handle it when Rick pointed this out. Morty could not handle hearing the truth, especially in such an uncaring way. The only solace Morty could find was the small possibility that he and Jessica would fall in love at the school dance. This was the tiny bit of hope that kept Morty going. Even Rick's comments about how love didn't matter at all couldn't squash this hope. Eventually, Morty had badgered Rick into giving him a love potion. But it all went wrong. Everyone wanted to fuck him- and not in the way he wanted. It had ended in completely disaster, and eventually an apocalypse. That wasn't even the worst site. That honor went to when he witnessed his parents, who, thinking he and Rick were gone for good, were now happy. The thing they said is what got to him the most-

"You know, I hate to say it, but It's better without them here."

After Rick and Morty had returned to their dimension, and buried their alter's bodies, Morty functioned even less well when not around Rick. His parents had started fighting even more, and Morty could see he caused a lot of it. The only good thing about this, was how he and Summer had gotten closer. For a while, things started to look up, and the events and adventures had started to be more fun again. Until after they unfroze their parents. Things were very tense between Beth and Jerry. A few weeks after the event, Beth and Jerry had sat Summer and Morty down to tell them they were divorcing. Summer just shrugged, pretending to not care, and looking at her phone. Her phone wasn't on. Morty started stuttering badly, not really knowing what to say. He knew this was going to happen, and he knew it was his fault completely. Even if his parents told him it wasn't his fault, he knew it was. He knew he was just a burden on their life. To think about all this, he went up to his room. It had many things from his adventures with Rick. These memories used to make him happy, but he really couldn't feel any emotions anymore. Things had been getting worse and worse. He knew that him and Summer would become distant again. He knew for a fact that with Jerry gone, Beth would become a real surgeon, meaning she would be out even more. What if she realized she didn't want Rick here because he just made everything worse? Then Morty would be alone again. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want anything to get worse. He was already belittled at school for his learning disability- having parents being divorced would make the bullying even worse. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle any of this. He was frantic and crying at this point. What he needed was one of his parents to come up and comfort him, but they assumed it was better to just let him be alone. This wasn't what he needed. He couldn't think, awful thoughts just raced through his head.

He opened up his drawer, and pulled out a paper and pen. He wrote two words on there, and placed it down on his bed. He then opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out the medications he was supposed to take in the mornings. His vision was blurry, but he could still get the cap off. This was it. There was no turning back. But Morty thought it would be better for everyone. He downed the whole bottle of pills, before looking at his favorite picture. It was that day they went to that amusement park in another dimension. Everyone was so happy. It was one of the happiest times. This is what he wanted to remember before dying. He was starting to get really tired, and eventually couldn't hold back anymore, and closed his eyes.

Later that night, Morty was called down to dinner, but he didn't come. They asked Rick to go get him, because Morty really did listen to Rick better. He didn't want to go up, but he did. It was weird for Morty not to come down at all. As Rick reached Morty's door, he listened before opening it. He didn't hear anything. When he did walk in, he knew right away what happened. Morty felt guilty for everything that happened.

Rick couldn't really remember what happened after that. He didn't want to feel emotions. He shouldn't have. It was stupid. But this wasn't stupid. There was no way he could fix this. Sure, he could go into another dimension, but that wouldn't fix anything. His Morty was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He ended up leaving the house after getting in a huge fight with Jerry and Beth, who both completely blamed Rick for this, having no other explanation. They were both very emotional for obvious reasons, and obviously weren't thinking clearly. It was their fault. They saw Morty as a fuck up and a punishment. They didn't love him like they should have. They never treated him as something other than his disability. But, Rick knew it would be bad to try to argue back after he got kicked out. The only thing he took was Morty's note.

Beth and Jerry got divorced soon after that. Jerry couldn't stop living in the past, and kept the home. Summer and Beth moved out, and first lived in a small apartment. Beth had gotten her actual surgeon's degree after a few months, and Summer focused more on academics than social life. She wanted to do something. She could have prevented this by just going up and seeing if he was OK. Because she fucked up and didn't do that, she wanted to do something in his memory. She didn't know what she would do, but she would do something. Soon, her and her mom moved into a large house. Things were getting better again.

Then Summer checked the mail. There was an envelope with no return address. She brought it inside, and called her mom. There was something weird about it. Opening it, she realized it was a letter from her Grandpa Rick. It read-

"By the time you read this, or whenever the fuck the postal service gives this to you, I will no longer be here. I don't know where I'll be going, but I know it'll be somewhere where I haven't fucked up majorly. Beth, I'm still proud of you. I know you're an accomplished surgeon now. I have gotten your calls saying you were sorry and that I could come back, but It's time for me- and you- to move on. Summer, I also know that you have started studying more, like you should have all along. You can have all my junk. I don't really need it anymore. Not where I'm going.

I also left something I took from Morty's room in here. It was a note that he left before he died. I'm really proud of you both.

P.S. If you see Jerry when getting the stuff out of the garage, tell him to suck a dick."

Rick was gone too. It was awful but, this gave them both closure. Summer knew what she had to do. She turned all her attention towards academics now. She wanted to make everyone proud. She ended up getting high honors, and going to college. She ended up becoming the leading scientist in the world, and an avid feminist, and an advocate against any kind of ableism. Every time she made a speech, she always talked about how it was because of Rick and Morty.

She eventually bought the house from Jerry, who just didn't give a shit anymore. The first thing she did was commission a grave for the two graves out in the yard. They were still there.

It read – "Rick and Morty, two intelligent, important people, now having adventures in Heaven."

Summer didn't know if she believed in a god, but she knew that good people had to go somewhere. She knew that somewhere, up in Heaven, Rick and Morty were happy. Rick would no longer have to drink or pretend to be more of a dick than he actually was. Morty wouldn't have to feel pressured by his lack of academical intelligence. In Heaven, he was treated for being intelligent in his own way. Summer somehow knew this was true, and that she needed to keep the memory of them and their adventures alive.


End file.
